They Way They Really Are
by PrincessOfTheSeas
Summary: How people see you and how you really, are two different things. This is my version of those one shots on if Zoe didn't die in the Titan's Curse and they saved her instead. This a short drabble on how I thought Zoe and Artemis really felt in the scenario of Zoe almost dying. ONE SHOT NO ROMANCE, just mother/daughter relationship. BTW suck at summaries so just give this a chance.


**(An: READ! Yes ummm...i'm gonna tell you guys the truth. My computer crashed, lost all my chapters, now rewriting them. I lost my passion for writing for a while cause I was soo upset. I have been writing drabbles to rekindle it, which it is working. So here's one of them. Hope u guys like these in the mean time till i finish rewriting them. This is Zoe NOT dying cuz I love her and almost cried when she died, so yeah, this is just how I pictured them saving her)**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO

PLSSSSSS REVIEWWWWWWW

* * *

Everything went black, Zoe felt her eyes open, and suddenly she could see again. But it was strange, Zoe could see her body, and she could see the stars, but she was floating in the sky, almost levitated. She felt cold and alone. Lady Artemis, Percy Jackson, Thalia, were nowhere to be seen, just her, alone in the sky. A sense of dread hit her, where was she? What if her father had transported her to a secluded place where he could invoke his wrath on her? Before she could try and move to run, she heard feint murmuring, someone was speaking ancient Greek. Zoe felt her whole spirit be pushed back into her body, like some invisible force.

Zoe suddenly sat up, sweat obvious on her brow. Her chest was rising and lowering rapidly, she was panting. The cold feeling was replaced by warmth, as blood flowed through her veins once again.

"Milady!" She yelled in fear.

Her vision was still clearing up and Zoe was scared, which was understandable, she had been dead for a couple of minutes. Her head whipped in every direction, finally stopping when she saw a blur of Auburn hair with a feint outline of Artemis's divine face. There were other people surrounding her, Zoe knew that, but she couldn't care less, all she wanted was her mistress, her mother, her Artemis.

"Zoe, I'm here" Artemis's soothing voice, reassured the terrified girl.

Zoe's vision started clearing up, she could see Artemis's dark lashes and her bright silver eyes. She could see Artemis's full, pink lips slowly turn into a smile. Artemis's soft hand touched Zoe's cheek. Zoe's breathing began to return back to a normal pace, as well as her heart, which had been beating a mile a minute.

"I'm here" She said again.

Zoe threw her arms around Artemis's ribs out of desperation. The side of her face smashing against Artemis's suddenly developed breasts. Zoe closed her eyes, not wanting to see anything else, or wanting to hold onto someone else. She inhaled deeply, Artemis's pine and vanilla scent was invading her senses. The familiar scent comforted Zoe even more, she held Artemis tighter and felt relieved when she heard Artemis chuckle and slowly wrap her arms around the now much smaller huntress. Artemis's hand stroked Zoe's hair lovingly as she pulled her daughter close.

Zoe didn't even have to look up to know Artemis was in her older form, she just knew, because Artemis was in the form she was in when they met, Artemis knew Zoe always preferred that form.

"Artemis...I died" Zoe croaked. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Zoe reluctantly let them escape.

"Shh, Zoe, it's okay, your alive now" Artemis murmured reassuringly into Zoe's ear.

Zoe opened her bloodshot eyes and looked up at Artemis for the first time. She was in her older form, a smile tugged at the corners of Zoe's lips.

"Thy saved me...didn't thou Artemis?" Zoe asked.

Artemis nodded and continued to stroke her hair.

"Thy defied the fates for me" Zoe added.

Artemis, once again nodded, saying nothing. Zoe laid her head back on Artemis's chest with a sigh.

"Thank you Artemis"

It was the first time Zoe actually realised how exhausted her body was. Her eye lids became heavy and her body language became slower, more forced, it became harder to concoct movements, like her words.

Then her eyes shot open, memories of what happened before she...died, came flooding back to her. She was hit with a sudden adrenaline rush.

"Where far out thou Perseus and Thalia?" She asked.

"We're here Zoe" Thalia put her hand on Zoe's shoulder. She turned her head to find Perseus and Thalia grinning at her, she couldn't help but return it.

"Welcome back Zoe, you scared us" Perseus smiled.

Artemis's grip on Zoe lessened, she was allowing Zoe to get up.

Perseus stepped forward to help her, but retreated when he noticed Artemis's icy stare, daring him to touch Zoe more than he had to. Thalia smirked at this and stuck her tongue out at Percy as she helped Zoe up. Artemis gave an approving nod.

Thalia helped Zoe up gingerly.

"You okay?" She whispered.

Zoe nodded and tried to stand on her own, she began to topple when Artemis came to her rescue and caught her at last minute.

"Careful, young one"

Zoe looked down, Artemis's miles of tanned, long legs were exposed for all the males to see. Her hunting toga didn't really cover Artemis up as much as Zoe would like.

"Artemis, how long was I-"

"Only 7 minutes Zoe" Artemis replied, before letting Zoe lean on her.

Zoe could now take in all her surroundings. Mr. Chase, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Perseus and Artemis. She could hear _Atlas_ wailing like the baby he is.

Artemis was in her 18 year old form, a sight rarer than gold. She was at least 6 feet tall when in this form, her body was fully developed, and rather nubile, even by Goddess standards. Her Hunting outfit was a short toga and exposed a lot of skin. The demigods and mortal _male_ stared in awe, at least they looked like they were trying not to. But their glances and the males longing and adoring looks gave them away.

Zoe wanted to yell and defend her mistress, but that was the old her, these people were her friends and this sight was new to them. Artemis was one of the most beautiful beings in the Greek world, she couldn't blame the poor boys, Artemis can barely walk in the street without getting swarmed by mortals. So Zoe took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

Zoe had seen Artemis like this more times than many could even say they saw her smile. But you couldn't blame her, Artemis was Zoe's mother figure, anyone would freak out, or at least want to if it was their mother.

"Wow Zoe, you are probably the only demigod who can say they died and came back to life" Percy said.

Annabeth face palmed at this, "Seaweed Brain" She muttered. Zoe let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah Zoe, you're a legend!" Thalia smiled.

"Totally Awesome!" Perseus added with a grin.

Zoe smiled and looked at Artemis, she smiled back and planted a loving kiss on Zoe's brow.

"I'm proud of you my huntress, you have honoured us today" Artemis bowed her head in respect.

Zoe couldn't hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. She always got flustered when people praised her, it was just one of those things for her.

Artemis looked up at the sky and said.

"I must go demigods, I will make sure transport is sent for you" She turned to Zoe, "I cannot take you with me my huntress, you are part of this quest. I will see you on Olympus" She kissed Zoe's forehead.

She said her piece to the demigods, "You did well Percy Jackson, for a man" With that, she disappeared.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Zoe was fine with being Co- Lieutenant , at least some of the weight would be lifted off her shoulders. Thalia and her would make an unstoppable pair, now that their friends. _It might take some time for her to settle in, but she will eventually,_ Zoe thought. As she made her way to Lady Artemis's tent, she wondered how it felt to hold the sky, was it painful? Did it feel like anything as terrible as dying? Or was it worse?

She knocked, "Milady?"

"Come in Zoe"

Zoe stepped into the tent. Artemis was sitting on the pillows with her silver deer on her lap. Artemis smiled, also a very rare sight. But it was one of those beautiful smiles that brightened your day when you saw them, made you feel all warm inside, especially with those pearly whites. So it was very much worth it when you did see Artemis smile.

"Sit my brave lieutenant" Artemis gestured to the pillows beside her. Zoe sat and made herself comfortable. Artemis was still in her older form, Zoe liked it that way.

Artemis gently moved the sleeping deer off her lap and turned to face Zoe.

"You have us proud Zoe"

"Thine have told me milady, thy don't have to-"

"No Zoe" Artemis interrupted, "You have made us proud, and most of all, you have made _me_ proud. You need to know that, my loyal hero"

Zoe couldn't help but smile shyly at the praise.

"Thank you Milady, I am honoured. You know it is one of my sole purposes to bring honour to thou and my sisters"

"I know Zoe, and I am very lucky to have you fight beside me. It is not often someone would go on a quest to save a god, knowing they're going to die, which you did die. I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner Zoe"

Zoe's eyes widened, why was Artemis apologising?

"Milady, please don't apologise, I know you did all you could. And you did succeed in bringing me back to life"

Artemis's expression turned into sorrow, "I don't know what I would've done if you had died Zoe. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. Losing you, would be like losing my own daughter, it would have been too much"

Zoe did the first thing that came to mind. She threw her arms around Artemis's neck and squeezed momentarily. She dug her face in her mother's hair, something she never got to do with her biological mom.

Artemis was shocked for a second, but then it was soon replaced by warmth and love for the young girl hugging her. _Well she's young compared to me,_ Artemis thought. She wrapped her arms around Zoe's small form and pulled her close. Zoe was basically sitting on her lap. Artemis stroked Zoe's hair subconsciously. Artemis knew Zoe was special, Zoe had always been her favourite. And she had soon replaced Callisto for the best friend department, but she also gave Artemis that sense of motherhood she had always longed to have. Yes, Zoe, in Artemis's mind, was her daughter, blood or not. She was a part of Artemis, whether Zoe knew it or not.

"I would have done anything for you Artemis, just like you would me. I am alive now, let's not dwell on the past" Zoe said into Artemis's hair and squeezed her tighter.

Artemis remained silent, merely absent-mindedly running her hands through Zoe's dark tresses.

"You always had such beautiful hair Zoe" Artemis said suddenly, "Let me braid it"

Zoe nodded and slowly got off her mistresses lap and sat in front of her cross legged.

Artemis began to braid Zoe's hair. Her fingers running through it, to part the tresses. Zoe loved it when Artemis's braided her hair, she somehow managed to do it so gently and tenderly that it was almost like an Angel's touch. You could barely feel it, but you knew it was there, and after, it turned into something beautiful.

"Zoe, you know you aren't an ordinary huntress in my eyes- "Zoe's ears perked up at this, she turned her head a little, so she could see Artemis in the corner of her eye. "You are my daughter, losing you, would be losing a part of myself. Losing a life-long friend. You are my protégé, and I intend to keep you alive, so that one day, when I'm gone, when I've faded, you can take over for me. Provide a safe guard for woman, be the person they call out to for help"

Zoe's head whipped around, her expression worried. As soon as Artemis said that, she felt her stomach drop to her feet, why would Artemis say that? She couldn't die, she can't leave her here alone.

"But you won't die Lady Artemis, you will never leave! You are immortal!"

Artemis's smiled and gently turned Zoe's head, so she could continue braiding her hair.

"I may be immortal Zoe, but gods fade, now I'm not saying I will fade anytime soon, but I will fade eventually. Everyone fades...everyone"

"I don't want you to" Zoe muttered stubbornly. Like a small child not obeying a parents orders.

Artemis chuckled, "Do not fret Zoe, I won't be fading for a long time. So for now, enjoy what you can of this _old_ Goddess" Artemis winked as Zoe looked at her. Zoe couldn't help but smile at her mistresses attempt to lighten up the situation. She didn't dare say this out loud, but she would sooner die than carry on living without Artemis, she couldn't bear the thought of not having the goddess alongside her, in her long immortal life.

There was a small knock at the door of Artemis's tent. The two hunters looked up, Thalia was standing at the entrance in an uncharacteristically shy manor, in her black and white pyjama's.

"Umm, Lady Artemis" She fiddled with her hands, nervously, "I uhh-" Her voice cracked, she cleared her throat. Her expression returned to its normal, determined expression. "I couldn't sleep. "She said in a much stronger and determined tone, although the two hunters saw straight through it. Her back straightened and she lifted her chin as she spoke, attempting to look confident, like she always did. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis, I didn't know you two were-"

"Thalia, sit. You aren't interrupting anything" Artemis sent Thalia her signature smile. Thalia was obviously a bit surprised, but gingerly sat down. Her posture straightened when she noticed Zoe and Artemis's gaze.

"Yeah, Artemis was just telling me how old she had become" Zoe said so seriously, if you didn't catch the amused glance she threw at Artemis, you would have thought she was being serious.

Artemis tugged a piece of Zoe's hair. Zoe yelped a little.

"Hey!" She protested. Zoe promptly glared at Artemis, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You asked for it _little_ one" Artemis smirked.

Thalia smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips at the two hunters interaction.

Artemis and Zoe knew why Thalia couldn't sleep. It happened to all the huntresses when they first joined. A new home, a new family, completely different environment to what you were used to, of course you're gonna be a bit scared or nervous. Zoe was exactly the same, but as usual, Artemis was always there to comfort you.

She was the goddess of childbirth, which means anyone would feel at ease with her, she has a motherly aura of some sort, you can't explain it, but you know you can trust her as she looks you in the eye for the first time.

"Why sit so far Thalia? I may be the goddess of the wild, but I don't bite, I promise" Artemis said, looking over Zoe's head.

Thalia blushed and scooted closer, she leaned side ways to see what Artemis was doing.

"Are you...braiding her hair?" She asked, confused.

"Why, are you surprised?" Zoe smirked.

Artemis's lips curled into a half smile, knowing exactly why. You see, everyone thinks of Artemis as calm, serious and rather cold hearted. This is how she acted in front of others, otherwise, they wouldn't respect her. But her hunters knew the real Artemis, the kind, loving and overall big softie she really was. Artemis was like their den mother, or even sister.

"A little, no offence milady" Thalia said, "I don't normally braid anyone's hair. I just brush mine and there's my hairstyle for the day"

"So you don't know how?" Zoe asked.

"I never said that!" Thalia defended.

Zoe smirked, "But thou implied it"

Thalia blushed but frowned, "So what if I can't? I got better things to do" Thalia lied.

Artemis and Zoe laughed, making Thalia blush more.

"Oh don't worry Thalia, you'll come to know me in time, we will teach you how to braid too" Artemis said.

Thalia grinned sheepishly. She had a feeling she was gonna like it here.

Thalia sat silently, watching Artemis's every graceful movement with awe.

Zoe smiled at Thalia, "Perhaps now, we can be friends _Co_ -Lieutenant of the hunt"

Thalia returned it, "Of course _Co_ -Lieutenant"

"Finished" Artemis muttered and turned Zoe's head for Thalia to see.

"Oh wow" Thalia said.

Zoe's hair had been braided into a dozen small fish tail braids and then they all came together to form a bun, it looked like a rose.

"Artemis" Zoe asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take so long?"

Artemis's eyes widened before she laughed, Zoe herself was trying hard not to let her amused smirk cross her lips.

"I'm guessing you two have some kind of...special relationship?" Thalia asked.

"Of course, Zoe here, like all my hunters, is my family" Artemis smiled, "Which you are now a part of...sister"

"And the hunt is one big happy family!" Zoe stated before promptly getting suffocated by Artemis's long arms squeezing her tight.

"Gahh!" Zoe tugged at Artemis's arms, "Let me go!"

"Nope" Artemis giggled and squeezed tighter, giving Zoe a motherly kiss on the cheek, "You're so small and squishy when I'm in this form, it's too cute" Artemis said, Zoe blushed like mad and continued to protest.

"I'm not cute Artemis!"

Artemis responded by squeezing her tighter, Zoe rolled her eyes and gave in, she squeezed back.

The two grinned at Thalia's priceless expression.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Well what?" Thalia asked.

Zoe rolled her eyes and pulled Thalia into the now, group hug.

"Omph!" Thalia groaned as Zoe and Artemis squished her. She wasn't used to such contact. If anything, hugs weren't her thing, and she knew Artemis and Zoe knew, they were just pulling her leg. The trio laughed.

"Okay, you can let me go now" Thalia said, her voice muffled.

Thalia never forgot that night, neither did Zoe and Artemis. It was a moment they all shared, a moment they would all remember for all the centuries to come. Together the two demigods fell asleep on Artemis's lap, who was rather uncomfortable just sitting there, but complied nonetheless. Mothers do that kind of thing for their children.

This was what the hunters were. One big, happy family. And none could ever take that away from them.

* * *

 **AN: READ! Hope you liked, will post some more if you guys review on this and don't hate me! Till then, read my drabbles till i post and try rewrite the chapters. Oh and MISTLETOE is taking so long cuz beta reader is really busy, so I might just post anyway.**


End file.
